The renin release is mediated in part by bradykinin and antagonism of bradykinin w/a B2 receptor antagonist will abolish the renin response to furosemide. SPECIFIC AIMS: To determine the renin response to furosemide in health volunteers in the presence and absence of icatibant (HOE-140), a bradykinin receptor antagonist. To determine the effect of bradykinin antagonism on urinary prostacyclin metabolite concentrations.